Holiday Fun
by CambionTwins
Summary: Riley and Maya have a bit fun while they have the house to themselves.


_I drew Girl Meets World, with the tags Dare, Study and the extra added tag of Christmas with the characters Riley and Maya._

 _Riley and Maya have a bit fun while they have the house to themselves._

 _We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Holiday Fun:

It is the weekend before Christmas, Riley and Maya were sitting in Riley's room studying while her parents were out doing some last minute Christmas shopping and Auggie was at Dewey's house for a play date. As per usual Maya was not paying attention to what they were studying at all she was much more invested at watching Riley.

Ever since the two of them admitted their feelings for each other and got together, they have been even more inseparable than ever before. Riley was wearing a whole Christmas outfit and Maya could not help but look, she had no idea how Riley could be both so sexy and cute at the same time it drove her crazy before they got together but now it drives her crazy in more ways than one.

"What page are you on peaches?" asks Riley with that huge Riley smile of hers looking at Maya while closing the book which she just finished.

"Ten" replies Maya with a shrug knowing that Riley would just tell her about the book if she did not finish it on time.

"Ok let's take a brake then" says Riley taking the book from Maya putting a bookmark in and placing it off to the side with hers.

"Way ahead of you honey" says Maya before capturing Riley's lips in a heated and passionate kiss that left them both wanting more.

"We can't my parents could be home in minute" warns Riley with a moan she Maya kisses her neck while stroking her hips in time with the kisses.

"Your parents won't be home till late" says Maya matter-of-factly her hands roaming Riley's body wanting to touch everywhere all at once.

"You don't know that for a fact, I don't want to get caught doing that and you're not supposed to be here when they're not here we lost that privilege when we started dating" says Riley sounding more like she was trying to convince herself rather than Maya.

"Like they could keep me from climbing into your window" replies Maya with a grin and a devious glint in her eyes.

"Maya" warns Riley her resolve failing her with every kiss, her mind was telling her that they could get caught; her heart was telling her she could never deny Maya anything and her body was telling her she not only wanted this but needed it.

"Do you really want me to stop" asks Maya smirking as Riley whined when she stopped all touching and kissing.

"No, but I don't want to get caught either" says Riley her disappointment clear with Maya when she stopped what she was doing.

"Honey they went last minute Christmas shopping, trust me when I say they won't be home till late, ok?" says Maya determined to change her girlfriends mind.

"I don't know Maya it still seems risky" whines Riley not even knowing why she was trying so hard to not let this happen.

"I dare you to let go and just let me make love to you, besides who knows when we will have the house to ourselves again" says Maya her eyes turning a shade darker, as she went and sat down on Riley's bed.

"Why are you so hard to resist" whines Riley making her way to the bed and standing between Maya's legs.

"Because you love me" answers Maya with a smile that lighted up the whole room.

"I do, I really do peaches" replies Riley cupping Maya's check with hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"Show me" dares Maya, pulling Riley by the hips to straddle her at the foot of the bed.

Riley finally just gives into her wants and emotions, capturing Maya's lips in a hot passionate kiss that only got hotter the longer it went on and before Maya knew what happened Riley pushed her down on the bed and their passionate kiss turned into a full on make out session. Regaining her senses Maya flipped them over to be onto and dragged them up the bed so the Riley's head could rest on the pillows as Maya lay on top of her supporting her weight with her hands.

Knowing that they did not have much time Riley started pulling at Maya's shirt hoping the she would get the hint the she wanted them to get naked and she wanted in to happen sooner rather than later. Maya smirked at Riley's eagerness while sitting up and removing her clothes, Maya almost laughed when she saw Riley taking off her own clothes and getting stuck with her shirt halfway over her head.

When Maya saw Riley get flustered with not being able to get out of the shirt Maya gave in and helped her clumsy girlfriend remove the rest of her clothes leaving them both naked. The two girls took a moment to look at each other even though they have done this a few times it was still pretty new to them and they enjoyed the intimacy that came with moments like this more than they would ever tell anyone.

Maya leaned down and kissed Riley again both moaning as they lay flesh on each other their bodies moulding together perfectly, Maya slipped her right thigh between Riley's legs putting just the right amount of pressure on centre. Riley out of instinct spreads her legs to allow Maya better access which Maya uses to start a nice thrusting pace not too fast not too slow.

While this position gave them a lot of intimacy they both needed more, Riley turned the tables and pushed Maya onto her back so that she could be on top making Maya squeal at the sudden switch of positions. Riley gave her one of her special Riley smiles and started kissing her way down Maya's body paying attention to every freckle, curve and soft spot on Maya's body loving the little moans and gasps she was receiving from Maya with each kiss.

Riley made sure to kiss Maya's thighs calming her before she planted a lingering kiss on Maya's pussy before parting her nether lips and started with gentle slow licks. Maya's hands griped the pillow behind her head she did not want to intertwine her hands in Riley's hair for fear of pulling to hard or doing something Riley would not like.

Riley has gotten really good at eating Maya out and she knew that Maya enjoyed stimulation on her clit more than penetration which is why she started watching a lot of porn and reading a lot on the subject. Maya was in utter bliss as Riley worked her magic on her clit all her research clearly paying off in the best of ways.

Maya's hips worked in perfect sync with Riley's tongue adding to her pleasure, the mere sight of Riley between her legs gave great excitement and when their eyes met Maya came undone with a long throaty moan of Riley's name. Riley tried her best to bring Maya down slowly from her high wanting to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible, drawing lazy circles on Maya's clit till she pushed her away when it became too sensitive.

Riley slowly made her way up Maya's body leave kisses in her wake enjoying the small shivers that ran through Maya's body as she kissed her. The smile Maya gave Riley when she reached her lips made her heart skip a few beats and gave her a sense of happiness that not even Riley town cloud give her in moments like this she felt truly at home.

Riley let out a laugh of delight when Maya pushed them into a sitting position nibbling on her neck careful not to leave any hickeys that Riley's mom always seems to find. Maya carefully pushes two fingers into the molten depths of Riley's pussy, capturing her lips in a kiss so that she could moan into her mouth since Riley was very vocal in bed.

Maya held her fingers still for a good while letting Riley get use to the feeling and ends up being the one to moan when Riley slowly starts to ride her fingers which from her perspective was the hottest sight she has ever seen. Riley hides her face in Maya's neck moaning into her shoulder when Maya starts moving her fingers in time Riley, Maya's left hand helped guide Riley's hips when her motions became frantic.

Riley bit down on Maya's shoulder when she came very nearly drawing blood, and Maya knew it would leave a mark that would be seen for days but could not bring herself to care as Riley's inner walls pulsed around her a feeling that she loved dearly. Riley stayed completely still on Maya's lip her fingers still deep inside her, she enjoyed their post love making cuddling one of her favourite things in the world.

"We should get cleaned up and redressed before my parents get back" sighs Riley but made no move to move off Maya.

"Just a little bit longer Honey" replies Maya cuddling into Riley's neck, both girls happy with a content look on their faces.

The End

Hope you guys like this fic, I have been wanting to write a fic about the two of them for so long. R&R.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

 _We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

 _Till next time have fun dreams_

 _This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and_


End file.
